Devoted Words
by Girls of Prophecy
Summary: When you have forever to live, what do you live for? Includes EdwardxOC, OcxEmmettxOC, JasperxOC, AlicexJacob, EdwardxOC again, CarlislexEsme, and some OcxOc action.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes on Chapter One:

Dark: The first chapter of the soon-to-be epic (in length, I assure you, only possibly in content) Twilight Crack Fiction. We started this project because originally we'd intended to do a Twilight RP, the way we think Twilight should have gone. Let me make this very clear: We do NOT like Bella. She is the epitome of a Mary Sue, and she does not exist in this universe. The OCs that have and will appear in this fiction are made specifically not to act as Mary Sues or Gary Stu's, but more for the process of plot progression and storyline.

Also, the beginning of this fiction and the beginning of Twilight may seem vaguely similar, but this is simply for the purpose of two teenagers in high school establishing a relationship, as otherwise this would not make as much sense (if it makes any at all in the first place). Also, this similarity will end after the first chapter, I assure you, so please do not flame on such things, because this was merely the beginning, and the Edward/OC pairing will be shoved out of the spotlight (not forgotten, just not the only focus) after this start.

As for canon characters, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Seth, and Alice are played by myself, Dark Silk, and Jasper, Jacob, Carlisle, Emmett (occasionally), Rosalie are played by Falling Moon.

The OCs that will appear, or have appeared, are Abbi, Ember, Jules played by Falling, and Altair, Frey, and Jamie are played by myself, Dark.

Now, on with the fanfiction!

* * *

Forks High School was, in a word, boring. The Cullens had gone to too many high schools to think any differently of Forks'. The curriculum was average, the courses were unexciting, and the students...were even more mediocre than any other school they'd attended. Well, what was to be expected of a place so small?

Edward had rapidly fallen into a routine at Forks High, and since everything was so...painfully average, he hadn't thought to expect something...above average, or at the very least something that wasn't as ordinary as everything else in Forks. Well, to be precise, he hadn't expected the some_one_.

The move from England to the United States had been surprisingly easy. Or at least, that's what the adults of the Baker family thought. Their only child, Abbi, however, disagreed passionately. The movers had lost several boxes of her things... Things that were very precious to her, and that alone was enough to put her in a sour mood. Forks was the straw that broke the camel's back.

She HATED Forks with a passion. It was small, wet, and overall felt...claustrophobic to her. Everyone knew everyone here, which was odd to her, having spent her entire life in London. Yes, London was dreary, but she could handle that; it didn't rain constantly. And it was never Dull there.

The young redhead sighed, staring at a piece of paper in front of her. Her school schedule. She sighed once more, and headed off in what she hoped was the direction of her first class.

Edward didn't fail to notice the new presence of an unfamiliar human, and the different..._scent_ of her made him frown slightly. The teacher, of course, chose that exact moment to ask him to answer an equation, though he didn't let the new human distract him from giving the correct, flawless answer. He'd see more of the strange girl later, he was sure.

She'd taken up one of the empty seats, and was now trying to figure out what they were learning. She knew the curriculum here was different from what she'd learned in England, but she hadn't been aware of how different it was. Frowning, she nibbled on her lower lip, and toyed with a lock of crimson hair.

Edward glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, frowning at the way her scent made his veins _burn_ in a way they never had before. His fingers threatened to snap his pencil in half as he forced himself to concentrate on the drab lecture the instructor was prattling on about.

Oblivious, Abbi continued to scribble down notes and try to figure out what in the world they were going on about. She knew things were different, but hadn't realized how different the education system was. She was tempted to ask a question, but she didn't want to look like a complete dolt in front of her new peers. Silently, she chewed on the end of her pen, and tried to focus, cursing her parents for moving in the middle of the year.

It didn't take long for the class to end, and Edward made quick work of gathering up his books and supplies, hurrying out of the room, to get to his next class. It was a relief to be at least a _little_ further from the girl's scent -- though it didn't help much.

Abbi slowly packed her books and paper away, trying to absorb the information she had just learned. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Edward, but didn't get the chance to take a good look at him. All she saw was a blur of pale skin and copper hair. Biting her lip again, she headed to her next class.

Unfortunately for Edward, he shared his second class with Abbi, and it made him twitch a few times. It would look too strange to just up and leave, though, so instead, he decided to tough it out. He would, however, talk to Carlisle, and hopefully have a chance to go hunting.

Abbi wasn't sure if it was the same boy, but when she saw him in the same class, she felt her stomach flutter a little. He was handsome, there was no denying that. She bit her lip, and went to her sit, trying to push thoughts of the boy from her mind so that she could focus on her class work.

Edward was quite accomplished at denying and ignoring things that were too cumbersome, and so for the next hour, he ignored Abbi. She was pushed from his mind, but the unfortunate truth was that he simply couldn't block her scent enough. He didn't smell it through his sharp nose, but it seemed to seep into his skin, making sparks and flames dance in place of where his blood _should_ have been. When the class was over, he was on his feet in an instant, and he managed to get out before anyone else did.

Abbi watched as he left the room quickly, and wondered for a moment who lit a fire under his rear. Chuckling to herself, she gathered up her things and headed for her choir class. It was the one class she was looking forward to for the day. She'd loved music all of her life, and so the fact that this tiny school had a choir class, even a simple one, made her a bit happier.

Edward, thankfully, didn't have choir, and didn't share anymore classes with her until lunch. It was a small comfort to fall into the routine of that meal -- get food that seemed... edible, and seem interested in it until the lunch hour ended.

Lunch was... Awkward, to say the least. Abbi hadn't really had a chance to talk to anyone, and therefore, no one to sit with. She sighed, and got some food that consisted of a salad, a sprite, and some rolls. She looked around, trying to find somewhere to sit, and eventually did.

People tended to gravitate around the new girl, since new students were considered to be _quite_ a commodity at Forks High -- new people were really a commodity to Forks, in general. There was one girl who'd managed to worm her way close to Abbi, and was doing her best to chat Abbi's ear off, trying, in her own, confused way, to get to know Abbi.

She answered the question politely, though, sometimes, she wasn't exactly sure how to answer some of them. Her accent was thick, and she often answered in slang, then reminded herself that she was in America, and quickly corrected herself, cursing herself mentally.

She often got strange looks from the others at the table when the slang was used, but once she corrected herself, they all just started bursting out with laughter.

This always brought a blush to her face, but she managed to chuckle along with them. This was one thing she'd always been good at. Laughing at herself. She was normally very confident, and now that she had people to talk to, she was starting to get that back.

They all seemed quite fond of Abbi -- well, all except the Cullens. Their table seemed to be _radiating_ chill and unfriendliness. Of course, they were usually like that, merely because having humans approach them was... inadvisable and not particularly desirable. The teenagers at Forks weren't worth the breath it took to speak to them.

Abbi had snuck a few glances at the table, but the odd aura radiating from the occupants made her uncomfortable, and didn't look back after that. She was much more comfortable with the other teenagers, and found that lunch passed quickly. Once the bell rang, she gathered up her things and headed for her next class, feeling much more comfortable.

The Cullens, of course, dumped their food without touching it, and headed off to their respective classes, while Edward was...unfortunately, sharing another class with Abbi. And he was settled _right next to her_.

Abbi blinked when she realized the only open seat was next to the beautiful boy whose name she still didn't know. She smiled politely, and pulled out all of the things she needed. She tried not to stare, but found herself glancing at him out of the corner of her eye more than once...she mentally smacked herself, and watched as the teacher started class.

Edward's fingers were dangerously tight on his book, and the text was starting to creak with disapproval from the rough treatment. It was very close to ripping down the middle, but Edward was too distracted to notice. He... definitely would have to leave after this class. He _needed_ to find Carlisle, to get whatever help his adoptive father could offer.

She was oblivious... until she heard the creaking of the book. Blinking, she looked over at Edward. "Umm...are you…alright?" she asked in her thick British accent. She looked genuinely worried for him, with worry lines crossing her face.

It was only when the girl spoke that Edward noticed the strain on the book, and he let up a little, though the sound of Abbi's voice sent the tiniest of shivers down his spine. "Yes," he replied stiffly. "Yes, I'm fine."

She nodded, and looked back at her book. None of this was making any sense to her, but she still was feeling to proud to say that out loud. She sighed, and went back to taking notes, not understanding much.

Edward watched the teacher diligently, and after the bell rang -- after what seemed like an _eternity_ to Edward -- the vampire was out of his seat, and headed for the door.

She watched him and noticed that he'd dropped his notebook. "Oh um... Hey! You dropped your notebook!" She called out after him, holding the book in one of her hands. She didn't want him to forget those, he might need them to study.

Edward froze when he realized she was calling him, and shuddered as he turned around, going back to the girl to take the notebook. "Thank you," he said, ever polite, if not stiff, his dark, dark eyes bored into hers. There were dark, almost-purple marks under his eyes, what looked like bruises -- as if someone had given him two black eyes, or he hadn't slept in weeks.

She couldn't help but stare, her hazel eyes glinting with curiosity. It took her a moment, but then she smiled politely again, and said, "You're welcome." Her voice was soft, but with his superior hearing, he could easily hear it.

Edward nodded, slipping the notebook back with his other books, then turned gracefully on his heel, striding back -- but instead to a class, he was going to the parking lot, to get his car and go to Carlisle.

She watched, then went back to gathering up her things, and headed for her next class. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about him made her curious. Sighing, she pushed him from her thoughts, and went back to trying to learn.

Edward wasn't in his final classes, and he also wasn't at school for the next few days, with absolutely no sign of him in school, or at the Cullen lunch table.

Abbi continued to go to her classes like normal, slightly worried about Edward. She wasn't sure why, but it worried her that he wasn't there. She thought maybe she'd offended him or something, but... she couldn't be sure.

Edward was back at school three days later, however, and he looked... much improved. His eyes were a clear, honey color, and the bags under them were significantly lighter, almost nonexistent. He was also much less... tense.

Abbi had noticed the change in him, but wasn't sure if she should say anything. She didn't want to offend him, after all. She sat silently through all of the classes she had when she didn't sit next to him, and then, when she got to the class she sat next to him, she took a deep breath, and went to the seat next to him.

Edward looked up at her then with... a pleasant, charming smile as she settled next to him. His books were neatly set beside him, and thankfully, none of them looked the worse for wear. They would be saved from being snapped in half.

She smiled back, and got her things out of her bag. After three days, she was starting to understand things, which made her glad. She didn't like being so confused.

Edward looked back down to his notebook for a moment, then back up at Abbi, taking a moment to decide what to say. "I apologize for being rude, before," he apologized, flashing Abbi another smile.

She smiled softly, and set her books down. "It's fine," she replied, the smile not present on her face, but obvious in her eyes. "I didn't take any offense to it. I figured you weren't feeling well."

Edward hummed quietly. "Yes, I've had... an unpleasant couple of days," he said with a tiny smile.

Abbi nodded. "I'm glad you're feeling better," She replied, putting the last of her things on the desk. "It's not very fun to be ill."

"It certainly is not," Edward agreed with a quiet, almost musical laugh.

She smiled at that. God... He was gorgeous. And now that he wasn't in such a bad mood, he was rather pleasant to be around. She found herself smiling at that thought, and shook her head slightly, trying to clear the thought. "Um, if you need any of the notes or anything, I can lend them to you," She offered up, wondering if he would accept or not.

Edward blinked for a moment, and then smiled. "That would be quite helpful," he assented lightly, though he turned his attention to the front when the teacher started speaking.

She nodded at that, and made a mental note to give them to him at the end of class. She kept them organized in a binder, which had been helpful, because she often referenced them when she didn't get something. When the teacher started speaking, she turned her attention to him, and started taking notes.

Edward was doing the same, writing the notes in his fluid, curly handwriting. He was able to write rather quickly, surprisingly -- but then again, he'd had _years_ of practice.

Her own writing was rather plain, as most girls seemed to have unique styles of writing. Hers was more... Efficient, and like her. It was also rather quick, if only because it was plain.

Soon enough, the teacher closed the lecture, and the students were gathering up their things, to leave the room and head to the next class. Edward did the same, though admittedly not as quickly as he had before.

Abbi gathered her things up as well, stuffing it all in various pockets. She had a place for everything, even if she really didn't need to. She was moving at a much more leisurely pace, like she wasn't in a big hurry to be any were soon.

Edward caught her before her next class, tapping her shoulder gently.

She jumped slightly, but looked over at her shoulder. "Oh, um, hey! What's up?"

"The notes?" Edward reminded, quirking a faint smile.

She mentally smacked herself, and dug in her bag, pull out a slim binder. "They're all in there," She said, smiling. "Under the... Blue tab."

"Ah, thank you," Edward said easily. "I have a free period now, so I'll return them to you after?" he offered. He'd just copy the notes.

She nodded. "That's fine. I have Phys. Ed... So I'll be in the gymnasium..." The last word came out of her mouth awkwardly, and she frowned, hoping he understood.

Edward chuckled softly. "Alright," he said, slipping the binder with his other books, and then turning to head for the library.

She let him, heading in her own direction. She felt a bit stupid, but she wasn't going to let it show. Once she was there, she went about changing, and preparing herself for the class.

Edward didn't take much time copying the notes, and then set them neatly aside for Abbi. When the period was over, he waited outside of the locker room, until Abbi appeared.

Abbi came out after gym, sighing. Even though she was from England, it didn't mean she was good a weird sports like badminton and the like. In fact, until she came here, she'd never played it. She saw Edward as she was coming out of the locker room, and went over, smiling.

Edward looked up with a faint smile when he saw Abbi, and pulled the notes out. "Thank you. These were very helpful," he said once Abbi was close enough.

She nodded. "No problem. I'm glad you understood them, because there were times where I wasn't sure if I did or not," She responded, biting her cheek a little.

Edward chuckled softly. "They were very clear," he assured her as he held out the notes.

Abbi nodded again, and smiled. "Alright. Um, if there's anything else you need, feel free to ask."

Edward nodded softly. "Alright, thank you," he said politely, and then turned to head off to his last class.

She did the same, though, in all truth, she was ready to head home for the day. Gym always wore her out, even back home. She sighed, and made her way, hoping it would pass quickly.

It went by quickly enough, and soon everyone was headed for the parking lot, or ready to walk home. Most were close enough to walk back to where they lived, after all.

Abbi, being unaccustomed to the soggy Washington climate, had taken her car to school. It was a rather well used Honda, but she loved it all the same. The only problem she'd had was driving on the right side of the road, but now, she was used to it.

A/N:

Dark: There, the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed the beginning of our massive crack fic, and there will be more. The updating may be fairly sporadic, but we are attempting to get a majority of it up tonight, since we will only be updating when we get together. Thank you for reading, reviews are loved, but please be constructive if you have negative criticism.

Falling: Flames will be fed to our fire pit and make it bigger. XP And you DON'T want it to get bigger, because then more crack is produced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes on Chapter Two:**

Dark: Well, here's the second chapter. Another OC, and we've killed another character we hated. XP These girls aren't designed as Mary Sues, we swear. D:

Emmett is such a perv, by the way. Writing him delights me.

* * *

Things seemed to be progressing...fairly normally. The Cullens still went out on their...occasional family outings -- camping, as it was -- and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to occur. Until Rosalie ran into something particularly nasty on a hunt.

Ember was on the prowl. She'd heard there was a family of bloodsuckers living out in this part of the states, and she couldn't pass up the opportunity to take them down. Armed with all the things she knew worked, such as stakes, and a flamethrower, she walked through the woods, listening for what might be a vampire.

Rosalie was chasing after a deer, keeping on her toes, and dashing gracefully after the doe, until she lunged and tackled it to the ground, her teeth instantly latching onto the animal's throat.

Ember heard the noise, and immediately went toward it. She was sure it was bloodsucker. And as luck would have it, it was. She grinned, and quietly snuck up behind her, foregoing staking her and jumping straight to burning her... If she could get close enough to do that.

Rosalie was too engaged in the deer to notice the human immediately, but by then she was engulfed by flame. She shrieked and screamed, the noises filling the forest -- enough to draw the attention of the others.

Ember swore... That was all she could do. She knew there was no way she could out run a whole coven... And from her information, this was a rather large coven. So she slowly started to sneak off, hoping maybe they'd miss her in lieu of their burning sister.

Lady Luck was unfortunately not with the vampire hunter, and Ember bumped right into a speeding Emmett. Or more of, was bowled over by Emmett.

She swore loudly, feeling like she'd just been hit by a flying boulder. She rubbed her head, which had taken most of the blow, and looked behind her, trying to figure out which one just hit her.

Emmett had fallen not far from her, and was frowning as he brushed himself off. "The hell?" he said under his breath, looking at the hunter with wide, confused eyes. "Hey, uh, sorry for knocking you over --" he cut himself off when he noticed the flame-thrower and stakes.

Ember tried looking innocent... Oh god how she tried... But for some reason, when you're armed to the teeth with stakes and a flame thrower, it just doesn't seem to quite work. She quickly got to her feet, and took a step backward, ready to run for it if she needed to.

Emmett frowned as he put together the pieces. "Then... you killed Rose?" he asked. He could already smell her death, could see the purple smoke.

Ember bit her lip. 'Shit...' She thought, trying not to hit herself. 'That was his... Wifey-mate thing...' She swallowed, and said, "Yeah..."

Emmett was still for a moment, and then a grin spread across his lips. "About time someone did," he decided, his tone much too light for the situation.

Ember blinked. "Wait... What?" She said, her voice sounding as confused as she looked. "I thought... that she... and you... and.... What the fuck have I gotten myself into this time..."

Emmett shrugged and stretched his arms over his head. "I was only staying with her out of obligation. She was a controlling bitch!"

Ember wasn't sure what to think. "So... You... Really don't care that I torched your girlfriend?" She brushed a piece of long black hair out of her face, and sighed.

"It's better than spending an eternity with her," Emmett said simply.

She nodded and sighed. "I suppose... I should be on my way then... I can't bring myself to off the rest of you now... Knowing I just killed the bane of your coven..."

Emmett looked her over carefully, appraising her appreciatively. She was... a /very/ attractive woman. "Where are you headed, then?"

She shrugged. "Who knows... I have a... contact up in Seattle... He might have something for me..."

Emmett considered that for a while. "You know, you could probably stick around Forks for a while," he offered. "It's small, and easy to blend in.

Ember shrugged again. "I have a small problem..." She said, kicking the dirt with one of her boots. "A lack of Parental Units." She wasn't lying. The whole reason she hunted vampires was because a few rouges had killed hers.

Emmett tilted his head, then grinned broadly. "You should meet mine," he suggested.

She blinked again. God was this turning into a confusing day. "You have parents?" She asked, trying to get the confusion out of her head.

"Well, not biological parents, but yeah," Emmett replied with a shrug.

She nodded. "I guess I could consider it. But... Why do you want me to stick around, if you don't mind me asking." Maybe this would kill some of her confusion...?

Emmett chuckled quietly. "Well, you did me a favor," he pointed out." And she was... a very pretty human, but he didn't mention that.

Ember nodded after a moment. "I suppose they'll be here soon... I'm sure every one of you within a twenty mile radius heard her shrieking..." She said, rubbing an ear. "Made my ears ring a bit."

"Yeah, Rose was always really loud," Emmett said lightly, grinning.

Ember clapped a hand over her mouth, suppressing a laugh, which Emmett could easily hear behind her hand. "I shouldn't... Laugh about that... But... Oh my... god... That was.... Oh wow..."

Emmett barked a laugh. "It's true, though!" he said brightly, shaking his head.

"Unfortunately... Just from that one shriek... I know it is...." She gasped out, choking back a second wave. She hadn't laughed like this in years... What had suddenly gotten into her?

Emmett laughed warmly, grinning at her. 'Do you wanna meet my family?" he offered.

She nodded after a moment. "None of you are going to eat me, right? I noticed that she was eating a deer... but... Still..."

"Nope. We're vegetarians," Emmett explained lightly.

"Ah," Ember nodded, smiling. "That explains the deer."

Emmett hummed. "They're all probably around here, somewhere," Emmett explained, starting to lead the way off.

She nodded, following him quietly. As a habit, she avoided the twigs around her, looking for clear patches of ground.

Emmett led the way out and into the area where Rosalie's remains were, wrinkling his nose. The others were already gathered around, all wearing almost identical frowns.

Ember bit her lip to keep from saying anything. The last thing she need right now was getting attacked by a pack of angry... Wait... If Emmett hated her so much... Maybe the others did as well?

Emmett clapped a hand on Ember's shoulder when they reached the others. "This is the one who did it," he announced.

She winced, and hoped to whatever god was looking out for her that they didn't eat her. "Um... yeah..." She said, trying not to bolt from the scene.

"About time!" Alice decided, stretching her arms over her head with a warm grin.

Ember smiled. "Okay... So... I'm not lunch meat then?"

"You look like you'd taste funny," Alice said with a shrug, and frowned when she was elbowed by Emmett. "What? That's a good thing!"

Ember couldn't help but snort. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were all watching quietly. They seemed quite relived about the death of her as well.

"But _anyway_," Alice huffed, "you did us all a favor by getting rid of Rosalie."

She nodded. "I'm starting to get that impression."

Emmett pointed at Alice. "This is Alice," then he went down the line of vampires, "Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle," he explained.

Ember nodded at each of them. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Ember," She responded, smiling.

Alice poked at Emmett. "This is Emmett. That was Rosalie," she said, pointing to the smoldering remains.

She nodded. "I... Would apologize, but... It doesn't seem like she was very well liked...." Ember shrugged. "Any way..."

Alice pulled away from Jasper's side, moving closer to Ember and leaning in, invading her personal space. "You're really pretty," she decided. "For a human."

Ember took a step back. "I... Um... Thank you?" She said, not sure if she should take it as an insult or a compliment.

"Where're you staying?" she asked brightly.

Ember shrugged. "In the woods," she said, looking around. "I don't have a home."

Alice perked up with that. "You should stay with us! We have a bunch of open rooms!"

Ember looked at Carlisle and Esme. "I believe that it could be arranged," Carlisle said, smiling. "We would be glad to have you." She couldn't argue with that. "I... Alright."

"Yay!" Alice squealed with delight, pulling Ember into a tight, space-invading hug -- though she was careful not to break the girl.

Ember squeaked, and tried to figure out what she was thinking. She'd just agreed to live with bloodsuckers. After a moment, she hugged back, and smiled.

Alice let her go after a while, and grinned warmly. "Well, I still haven't eaten yet. Come on, Jasper~" she practically sang as she went to grab her lover's hand.

Ember watched, as her stomach gurgled painfully. Being reminded that she hadn't eaten in a while either, she sighed, and dug through her bag to see if she had any granola bars left, and hoping no one paid any mind to her.

Emmett noticed, and looked over to Carlisle. "Do you mind if we head back early?" he asked his adoptive father. "I want to show Ember around, and get her some food."

She blushed, but tried to hide it behind her hair. "I'm fine…really... If you need to eat, go ahead. I've got granola... Somewhere..." She said, her voice squeaking slightly.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "We can hear your stomach, you know."

Ember sighed. "I know...." She muttered out, pulling out a granola bar. "I have a lot of these though."

"Like that's real food," Emmett snorted.

Ember shrugged and smiled, "It's kept me going so far," She said, unwrapping it and taking a bite. "I use most of the money I get on hotel rooms... I feel more secure sleeping inside."

"I bet," Emmett said with a grin. "Keep killing vampires and they'll start coming after you."

She smirked. "Oh, they have. I've taken care of them," She said, scarfing down the rest of the granola bar and stuffing the wrapper in her bag. "I only go for the ones that eat humans... I promise."

"Then we're safe," Emmett decided, folding his hands behind his neck.

She'll nod. "I don't plan on killing anyone giving me a roof over my head," Ember said, looking up at him. She was a bit shorter than him, but she didn't mind that. He was rather handsome, in his own, roguish way.

Emmett grinned at her, and then looked over at Carlisle. "How long till we head home?" he asked, sounding a bit bored.

"As soon as Alice and Jasper have eaten, I think it'll be safe to head home. Have you fed, Edward?" He replied, looking over to Edward.

Edward nodded softly. "I fed as soon as we got here," he replied easily, still watching the human carefully, still not too sure what to make of her. Her mind was fairly simple, though, and he could tell that she had no thoughts about hurting them.

Carlisle nodded. "Then as soon as the other two return, we will return home."

They waited for a while, but Jasper and Alice were back ten minutes later, and the group was ready to head back towards their home.

Ember made sure her bag was secure. "Um... Could we stop at my campsite to pick up some of my stuff...?"

Emmett blinked a few times. "Sure. Need any help?"

Ember nodded. "I don't think I'll be needing the tent anymore... But other than that... I think I'll need the rest."

Emmett nodded. "Wanna lead the way?"

She nodded, and took the lead. It wasn't too horrible far from where she'd burned Rosalie, but very, very well concealed, with a small river nearby for bathing. She went and plucked a few things off a clothes line so that Emmett would see them, and went about gathering up things.

Emmett moved to help her, careful not to break anything as they gathered up Ember's belongings.

There wasn't much to gather, just clothing and weapons. "I probably shouldn't just leave these here..." She said, giggling slightly. "Someone might find them."

Emmett hummed. "We have a place you can store them," he offered.

She nodded, and gathered up the last of them. "That's all!"

Emmett nodded, and then grabbed up the bags, hefting them up effortlessly. "Then let's go."

She nodded, shrugging one over her shoulder, grunting a little. "I'm ready."

Emmett led the way out, and started trekking back to the others, and finally, they were ready to go.

She wouldn't say it, but she was glad to get out of the forest. It made her uncomfortable, being in the open by herself. She smiled, and followed Emmett, trusting him not to hurt her.

When they reached Carlisle, Emmett asked, "We're running, right?"

Ember swallowed. She knew how fast vamps were... And the thought honestly made her a little nervous.

There were a few nods, and Emmett looked over at Ember with a grin. "Mind if I carry you?"

Ember nodded. "Sure..." She said, swallowing her fear of speed. "Just don't drop me, alright?"

"Promise," Emmett said with a grin, moving forward in a blur and scooping Ember up into his arms. She smelled... really good, Emmett realized once he was holding her.

She squeaked again, but made sure not to wiggle. He smelt nice as well, but all vampires seemed to smell that way. It was part of the allure they had over humans.

Emmett curled her close, locking his arms around her in a grip that was could be compared to iron bars. "Ready to go, then?" he asked Ember with a grin.

She nodded, and found somewhere to bury her head. If she didn't look, it would be alright. She did notice how incredibly strong he was, and smiled slight at the thought. It was rather nice, even though he was still a bloodsucker... no. She was going to have to stop thinking like that. They were being nice enough to take her in.

Everyone made sure they were ready to go before they all took off running. Edward was fastest, though he slowed up for the others, to make sure they didn't lose each other while running. It only took them about an hour to get home, even though they'd gone fairly far from Forks.

Ember kept her eyes closed the whole time, though she wasn't asleep. She just really hated the feeling of going so fast that she couldn't see what was around her. It was a dizzying feeling.

Soon enough, they stopped at the mansion, and Emmett set Ember down, keeping her from falling over.

She opened her eyes, and held herself steady after a moment, looking around. She was glad to be on solid ground again.

Emmett grinned once she was steady. "Wanna see the house?" he offered.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to," She said, smiling back. She had a really nice smile, and now that she wasn't so nervous, it was warm and friendly.

Emmett certainly noticed the... pleasantness of her smile, and couldn't help smiling back as he led the way inside to show her around.

She followed him, quickly picking up the layout of the house. She rather liked the openness of the whole place, and the airy feeling that went along with it. She certainly felt like she could get used to living here.

Emmett showed her the entirety of the house before leading the way to one of the empty guest rooms. "You can stay here, if you want," he offered, opening the door for Ember.

She nodded, peeking inside the room. "It's all so big..." She muttered out, looking around.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed with a quiet laugh. "Everything's big around here," he said, grinning.

She bit her lip and chuckled. "Oh really now?" She said, looking up at him from where she was standing. She was trying to find a subtle way to call him out on that, but she figured that statement alone was probably enough.

Emmett grinned at her, and went to set her stuff down. "I'll leave you to settle in, then," he said easily.

She nodded, and started unpacking things. It wasn't a lot, but she wanted to get it all put away. And then maybe sneak in a nap... That would be nice...

Emmett made to leave, then poked his head back in. "If you're hungry, there's food in the kitchen."

Ember nodded. "I think I might eat some... After I get a nap in... I haven't had a chance to take one of those in a while..."

Emmett nodded. "Kay. Enjoy that nap," he said with a grin, waving before heading back to his own room.

She watched him leave, and then curled up on the bed. She was asleep within minutes, and was out for a few hours.

By the time Ember was awake and ready to eat, there was some food on the counter, made and waiting for Ember when she went downstairs to the kitchen -- courtesy of Emmett.

She smiled sleepily at that. She was ready to make her own food, even though she was still partially asleep.... but this would work to.

Emmett poked his head in once he noticed Ember was eating. "Does it taste okay?" he asked with a soft frown.

She bobbed her head. "It's great," She said, swallowing a mouthful. "Best I've had in a while!"

Emmett grinned broadly. "Great! I haven't really needed to cook in like... ever," he said lightly.

She nodded, and took another bite. "I haven't had better than decently cooked food in a while... It was always fast food... Or canned beans."

Emmett hummed as he went over to the counter, leaning against it. "Then I guess something like this would taste pretty good," he said with a smile.

She nodded. "But, it's not just 'cause it's real food. It really does taste good," She replied, smiling back.

Emmett grinned. "I'm glad. Maybe I should cook more often, now that someone will eat it. Though, Esme'll probably want to do that. She likes pampering humans, since they eat her cooking."

She nodded, and ate the last bit of food on her plate. "Now I feel awake..." She said, standing up and stretching.

"Anything you want to do? There's a bunch of stuff here. Or you could look at the town. It's not too far away," he offered.

Ember was curious. "What is there to do here?" She asked, trying to figure out what she should do... She didn't need any more sleep, but she did need to get into school... Among other things.

Emmett considered that for a while. "Nothing, really. School on the weekdays, which you should probably go to. If you want."

"I should probably start going to school... Though... I don't know how hard it's going to be to track down my transcripts.... I haven't been to school in ages..." She said, cleaning up her dishes. "I hope they don't make me go back a few years...."

Emmett shrugged. "They might," he said with a small smile.

"Ugh... I hope not... I don't want to go back to middle school..." She muttered out, shaking her head.

Emmett laughed quietly. "Yeah, that wouldn't be much fun," he agreed, stretching his arms over his head with a sigh.

She smiled at him. "I'm not one for middle school drama. It sucks."

"It's been a while since I was in middle school, but I understand," Emmett said with a grin.

She nodded. "I think though.... I might be able to convince them to let me be in high school."

"Probably," Emmett agreed with a nod.

She stood up, and stretched. "Agh... Now to remember what my last school was."

Emmett chuckled. "When was the last time you were in school?" he asked curiously.

She sat and thought about it a moment. "I think.... I was thirteen."

Emmett blinked at her. "Wow," he breathed, shaking his head. "So you've been doing this for what... four years, five?"

"I'm eighteen... so... Yeah. Give or take a year or so." She said, doing some quick math. "I didn't see much point in education..."

Emmett hummed. "I guess not, if you were gonna do this for as long as you could." This being vampire slaying.

She nodded. "But... Maybe it's time to quit... At least until I find the jerk that killed my parents..."

Emmett nodded softly. "Yeah, take some time to be normal for a while," he said with a wry grin.

She nodded. "One problem... What's normal?"

Emmett considered that for a while. "Dunno," he admitted with a grin.

Ember shrugged. "Eh. I'll figure it out.... Or at least how to behave in public."

Emmett grinned softly. "I bet you will," he agreed with a nod.

She smiled. "But... It's so much more fun to misbehave..." She sighed. "Do I have to be a good girl?"

Emmett laughed. "You don't really want to stick out too much in this town. It's too easy to notice, since it's so small."

She nodded. "True... Only thing I don't like about small towns..."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, everyone knows everyone," he said, frowning at that.

She nodded. "Eh. I'll live," She said. "I should be forgotten in about a week or so... Unless they like... Obsess over newcomers."

Emmett grinned. "Obsess doesn't even cover it."

She nodded. "I should keep low then."

"Good choice," Emmett said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes on Chapter Three:

Dark: Development of the Ember/Emmett relationship happens here, and this was quite enjoyable to write (though the next chapter is my favorite. XP) Emmett's a perv, we've covered this, so enjoy!

Falling: I apologize that we had to cut it at the end, the rest continues in four. Much smexings in the next chapter.

* * *

Life was starting to fall into a pattern for the Cullen family. The new addition to the family went to school like a good girl, and made sure she didn't stick out. She made friends with the other new girl, Abbi, and often bounced between her table and the Cullens table, which had relaxed since Rosalie left.

The school had been buzzing about Rosalie leaving, and the new girl's appearance -- rumors were flying around about Emmett and Ember, too. Now that Rosalie was... somewhere else, Emmett was _supposed_ to be available, but now everyone wasn't so sure -- Ember was..._very close_ to the biggest Cullen.

Ember, however, had the tact not to talk about it, though Abbi often asked questions, but nothing very personal. She just knew that Ember had a huge crush on Emmett, but wasn't sure if he felt the same toward her. He was a flirt, after all.

Emmett was actually rather fond of Ember, but he was hesitant to do anything about it. He didn't want to scare her, after all. And besides... Emmett was a vampire, and he didn't want Ember to be discouraged by that.

Contrary to his belief, she wasn't discouraged. He was the first male vampire she'd found tolerable, and in her mind, she was debating making the first move... If only to see if he was interested in her.

Emmett would have been _relieved_ if she did, as it would mean she was actually interested. And if she didn't, he'd..._eventually_ buck up the courage.

Abbi helped... Though, if asked, she deny it. It started off with some flirting, but soon, Ember worked up her own bit of courage and asked him if he wanted to go see a movie.

Emmett was a bit caught off guard, but then just grinned and accepted.

She grinned back, and in the back ground, Abbi could be seen grinning as well. From here on out, Ember was on her own, but Abbi knew she could do it.

Emmett was quite happy with that, and they decided to arrange a time to go, and getting there would, of course, be quite simple.

She was happy herself. She decided on a simple date, skipping dinner in lieu of the fact that Emmett didn't need to eat. She was content to grab a bite to eat before they left.

They were going to see a movie in the evening, and went to the small, single theater in Forks, though they'd no doubt be spotted by people who knew them.

Ember knew the risks, and was willing to take them if Emmett was. She wasn't embarrassed, even though she knew something about him that no one else outside of the Cullen family knew... It made her feel special, or crazy... If that made any sense.

Emmett didn't give a damn what the other stupid teenagers thought. They weren't important to him -- Ember was. So they headed out, and went to the theater, and settling in for a new release.

Ember was excited, to say the least. Alice had dressed her in the best clothes that she could find (And that would fit her) just for the occasion. Ember fought off the butterflies, and settled in her seat, latching on to Emmett's cool arm.

Emmett couldn't help grinning at that. "Scared?" he teased gently as they waited for the previews. It was, after all, going to be a horror movie. They'd picked the one that was showing on vampires -- just because they wanted a laugh.

Ember chuckled. "Oh hell no," She said, snuggling closer to his arm. "I'm making myself comfy." She was ready for the movie. Horror movies didn't scare her in the slightest. It was actually the romance flicks that did it to her... but mostly just because they made her want to vomit.

Emmett couldn't help laughing at that, shaking his head at Ember as he settled back to watch the movie with her, as the lights dimmed and the film rolled.

The movie was pretty corny, as far as vampire flicks went, and Ember couldn't help but laugh when other girls where screaming. They had absolutely no idea of the world around them.

Emmett was laughing just as much as Ember when it came to the Vampire parts. Vampire movies always cracked him up, because _no one_ had it right.

"Oh god..." Ember choked out at the end. "That was... Horrible." She took in a deep breath, and calmed herself, though she didn't want to just yet.

Emmett was still wheezing with laughter. "It was!" he agreed with a grin.

She laughed again, and had to clutch onto him for a moment, after losing her balance. "We need to get the others to watch it."

"Definitely," Emmett agreed with a nod as they got out of their seats to leave, though he caught Ember's hand -- to... keep her from falling, obviously.

Ember smiled, and squeezed his hand. She was enjoying this, though she couldn't figure out how to say it out loud.

Emmett smiled, returning the pressure carefully before starting to lead the way out of the theater.

Ember smiled, and followed Emmett's lead out of the theater. She was quite content to do the following, as she'd been doing for a while now.

Emmett led her out to the car; they'd taken a car so as not to look... strange.

Ember was quiet on the walk to the car, but obviously happy. She knew that there were girls that would kill to be in her position, but she didn't care.

Emmett drove them back to the mansion, parking the car with a happy sigh. He tilted his head to look over at Ember when they were back in the garage. "Did you have fun?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh hell yes!" She said, smiling brightly. "Best thing I've done in age's...." She added in, turning in her seat to get a better look at him. "I don't think I've laughed so hard in AGES either. That movie really was horrible."

Emmett laughed warmly, shifting in his seat to get a better look at her. "The others would get a laugh out of it," he said with a warm grin. "Humans have such a deluded idea of vampires are like."

Ember nodded. "Same ones I had when I was younger. Boy did I learn fast," She said, smiling weakly. "I know real vampires now... But... I don't think I'd change it for the world."

Emmett hummed. "Yeah," he sighed, reaching out to tuck a piece of Ember's hair behind her ear with a soft smile.

Ember caught his hand before it had the chance to leave the lock of hair, and stroked it softly. "You guys kill prejudices faster than anything... I never thought I'd meet Vegetarian Vampires."

Emmett grinned at her, though he watched Ember with his hand. "There aren't many of us," he agreed. "There's another coven up in Alaska, though. But they're all mostly female."

Ember nodded. "I think that I've heard of them, though... I never wanted to travel up there. Too cold," She said still playing with his hand. "I bet they're all gorgeous though..."

Emmett shrugged. "Not as pretty as you, but they're alright."

She grinned, then giggled. She hadn't been expected that one, but was also wondering if there was an ulterior motive behind his words.

There really wasn't, but Emmett smiled at her. "It's true."

"I believe you," she said, tracing the palm of his hand with one finger. "Though... I don't know how I compare to a female vampire... I've seen them..."

Emmett shivered slightly at the touch of her finger in his sensitive palm. "It's only beauty magnified by death," he said simply, smiling faintly at her.

She nodded, and looked up from what she was doing. "I still don't get it, but I'll accept it."

Emmett chuckled softly. "Good."

She leaned up, and kissed him softly on the lips. It was brief, but he would still be able to feel it.

Emmett blinked at the kiss; it left his lips burning from the sharp contrast of her warmth to his...chill.

She hadn't noticed it, though, she was sure if she'd stayed there a moment longer, she would have.

Emmett smiled softly at her then. "You're... very warm," he decided with a soft grin. He hadn't felt warmth like that... in _many_ years.

Ember smiled back. "I kinda... run a few degrees hotter than most humans. Too much time running around, I think."

Emmett blinked a few times, and reached up, pressing one hand to Ember's forehead. "Yeah, you are warmer than most humans," he decided with a nod.

She smiled. "Your cool, but not unpleasantly so," She said, touching his hand.

"Hm, really?" Emmett asked curiously. "I was afraid I might be too cold to you."

Ember smiled. "I don't think so. Your cool, but I like it."

"Mm, I'm glad you think so," Emmett said with a soft grin.

She grinned back, and contemplated kissing him again.

Emmett acted on his own contemplation, gently leaning in to kiss her carefully.

She kissed back, not quite sure how you kissed a vampire, but not afraid to do it either.

Emmett continued the kiss, but he had to be careful. The harshness that usually accompanied a kiss for a vampire might accidentally hurt a human.

She had to pull back after a few minutes, breathing heavily. "God... Why did god give humans a need to breathe..." She muttered out. "Best fucking kiss I ever had and I have to breathe..."

Emmett grinned at her, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. "Don't worry about it," he said easily, kissing her forehead.

She smiled, and reach up to touch his hand. "I know.... It's just frustrating."

"I can understand," he promised, brushing his thumb over her cheek. It was... taking a lot of self-control not to bite her then and there, but they had... treaties to uphold. And Emmett didn't want to turn Ember. It would be much too difficult for her.

She smiled, and touched his hand softly. "I can only imagine how hard this is-" She made a quick motion between the two of them, "Is for you."

Emmett smiled warmly at her. "I thought it would be harder," he admitted.

She nodded. "I can still only imagine... Is it hard all the time?"

"Not all the time. When I'm close to you, like this," he leaned in to take a quick kiss, "this is harder," he whispered against her lips. He pulled back. "But this... is easier."

She nodded. "I'll try not to be clingy... But... I don't make promises I can't be sure I can keep."

"Mm, I don't mind clingy," Emmett assured her with a broad grin.

She grinned back. "Just tell me if it gets too hard. I'll stop. That I can promise."

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Though... I doubt I'll get to that point," he teased.

She nodded, behaving herself to an extent. She leaned up, and kissed him softly one more time.

Emmett returned the kiss, petting her hair back with a soft smile. "You ready to go in, or do you want to stay out here for a while?" he offered easily.

Ember smiled. "I kinda like it out here... Though... The garage doesn't have the best view ever," She replied. "Maybe we could go outside?"

"Sure," Emmett agreed, taking the keys and getting out. He waited until Ember's door was closed, and locked the car.

She hopped out of the car, and closed the door. She was quick, and stood on her tip toes to see Emmett.

Emmett laughed softly, opening the garage door again and offering her his hand.

She took it, smiling happily. "Maybe the back yard, with that big opening in the trees?"

Emmett nodded. "Sure," he agreed easily, and started to lead the way to the backyard.

She followed him, holding his hand tightly. She wouldn't get lost, but she was definitely enjoying the feeling of his hand on hers.

Emmett chuckled softly, and led the way over, to a grassy patch before laying down with a quiet sigh.

She flopped next to him, even though the grass was mostly likely damp. It was nice, and the sky was clear.

Emmett didn't really care about the dampness, and just curled an arm around her shoulders as he looked up at the sky.

It's so beautiful out tonight," She said, smiling softly. "Haven't been able to enjoy the sight for a while."

Emmett hummed. "Yeah. Rose usually demanded I keep her entertained at night, though, since we can't sleep," he chuckled softly. "It was usually... pretty boring since there isn't much to do at night here." He sighed softly. "I always wanted to look at the stars, though," he admitted.

Ember chuckled. "I can only imagine. I love looking at the stars when I have the chance," she responded, placing a hand on his. "It's relaxing."

Emmett hummed. "It is," he agreed with a soft grin.

She sighed contently, and rubbed his hand softly. "It's nice to... not have to worry about everything that I was..."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, looking over at Ember.

"Stuff like... When was I gonna eat next, how was I gonna get the money for it... Would I be able to get a roof over my head for a few nights...." She sighed. "I don't take much for granted anymore.

Emmett hummed quietly. "Well, you can stay with us as long as you like," he promised warmly.

She smiled and nodded. "I plan on it," She replied, rolling onto her stomach.

Emmett shifted onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and grinning softly at her. "I'm glad."

Ember smiled, " 'sides... I think I could... Learn some stuff while I'm hanging around," She added in, smirking.

Emmett couldn't help smirking at that. "Really? What kinds of things?" he teased.

Ember grinned. "Oh... All sorts of things," She said, scooting closer to him.

"Mm, do tell," he said, still grinning.

She grinned. "I could make you guess," she said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, you could. But I'm not one for guessing games," Emmett said, grinning as he turned his head to kiss that hand.

Ember grinned back, and shrugged. "There are lots of things. Like behaviors."

"What kind of behaviors?" he asked easily, watching her with golden eyes.

"Interactions with humans, mostly. You guys are different from every other coven I've ever come across. It's fascinating," She said, admiring his eyes.

Emmett hummed. "Yeah, we are pretty unusual for vampires."

She smiled. "It's not bad thought. I like it."

"So do I," Emmett decided easily.

She smiled, and kissed his forehead softly.

Emmett smiled softly at that, gently running his fingers through her hair.

Her hair was soft to the touch, and slightly silky. She smiled back, and gently went down to his lips, capturing them softly.

Emmett blinked, but returned the kiss easily. Even if it made things... a little difficult for him, Emmett returned the kiss happily.

Ember smiled when she pulled back. "I... Should we go out again this weekend?"

"Sure," Emmett agreed with a soft smile. "That'd be fun."

She nodded. "More bad horror movies?"

Emmett grinned broadly. "Alright. We could rent a bunch of bad horror movies and stay up late watching them."

She nodded. "It definitely has to be a weekend. I'll never be able to go to school the next day."

"We'll do it Friday night, then," Emmett offered.

Ember nodded. "That sounds good to me," She replied, smiling.

"Alright," Emmett said easily, kissing Ember's forehead.

She smiled, and sighed contently. "So it's a date."

"I look forward to it," he said, grinning broadly.

She nodded. "I am too."

He chuckled, and leaned in to kiss her again, enjoying the warmth of her lips.

She smiled, and kissed back, enjoying his cool lips.

Emmett ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her still, and pulling back only so that she could breathe.

She did, but only for a moment, and only long enough to get in a few deep breaths, before she leaned down and kiss him again.

Emmett couldn't help smiling as he kissed her back, pulling her ever so slightly closer.

She smiled, and after a moment pulled away again, taking in a few deep breaths.

Emmett smiled softly at her, combing his fingers through her hair again. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Just... You leave me breathless... Sometimes even when we're not kissing," She responded, smiling back at him.

"Mm, I think I like that," Emmett decided with a grin.

"I know I do," Ember replied, grinning mischievously.

Emmett's grin broadened, and he kissed her cheek. "Good."

She smiled back, and snuggled into him. "I don't want to go back in just yet."

"Then we can stay out here as long as you want," he promised, kissing Ember gently.

She nodded, kissing back. He was so strong, there was no denying that anymore. And he seemed like he really did care.

Emmett was content to simply kiss her, letting it remain as gentle and innocent as she wanted it.

She behaved, thought she found it hard to do so. She'd only been with someone once... A disaster of a relationship, and didn't want to ruin this one.

They stayed out there for a good couple of hours, until Ember seemed to be getting tired. "Would you like to go in?" Emmett finally asked.

She nodded sleepily. "I think... I've gone and worn myself out," She said, smiling weakly. "Sorry..."

Emmett chuckled quietly. "Don't worry about it," he assured her, and got to his feet, hefting her up into his arms.

She nodded, going without a fight. Normally, she wouldn't have allowed this... But she was willing to make an exception tonight.

Emmett carried her off to the mansion, letting them inside and taking her up into the room that had been converted into Ember's bedroom. He opened the door, and then set her down just inside it.

Ember smiled, and turned around to give him a hug. "Thank you," She said, smiling sleepily.

Emmett returned the hug with a warm smile. "Sleep well," he said quietly, kissing her forehead before releasing her.

She nodded and smiled back. "I will, thank you Emmett," She said, stifling a yawn with her hand.

Emmett hummed, giving a small wave as he turned to leave, closing the door and heading for his own room.

Ember stumbled to bed, not bothering to change. She would face Alice's wrath in the morning. For now, she wanted sleep.

Emmett went off to his own room, and he had... something to take care of. He'd made sure Ember hadn't noticed, but having a woman who was _warm_ and beautiful and _kissing_ him. Well... any normal man would be affected by that. He didn't particularly care if the others smelled him, but Ember would be oblivious.

Ember was very, _very_ oblivious... Or maybe not? There was only one person in the house that would know... And only because she was dreaming what he was probably thinking.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Author's Notes on Chapter Four:

Dark: So, here's the fourth chapter. Warning: Senseless smut and shameless humor. This was fun to write for us, and delightful to look over again. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Edward was damn _grumpy_ the next morning. He could _smell_ Emmett masturbating, and see the images in his head, and he could smell Ember's arousal and see her dreams. It had him very huffy.

Ember remembered to take a shower in the morning, and made sure she was all cleaned up. She certainly didn't need anyone finding out what she'd been dreaming the night before... Though they probably already knew.

Emmett did, but he didn't say anything. He was, however, inwardly radiating smugness, enough so the empath of the family would certainly notice.

Jasper sighed, shaking his head. What was he going to do with his brother...? He did, however, keep his thoughts to himself. He didn't want Emmett beating on him so early in the day.

Esme had breakfast waiting for Ember, of course. Emmett occasionally cooked, but Esme just seemed to be delighted to have another child to dote on.

Ember smiled brightly, and thanked her for making breakfast. She was glad that Esme and Emmett did most of the cooking...she was never very good at it.

After breakfast was over, they had a whole day to do whatever they wanted. Alice, however, wanted to go _shopping_.

Ember was confused. "What...do you need?" she asked, trying to figure out what Alice could possibly need on such short notice.

"Clothing, silly!" Alice said brightly. "You need something more to wear!" And Alice just wanted an excuse to dress Ember up.

She grinned weakly, knowing there was no way out of this one. "Alright...But...nothing too expensive."

"Yay! We'll go to Port Angeles, then. All the good stores are there," she decided.

She nodded again. "I'll go get my wallet," she said, standing up and clearing all of her dishes.

"No need~" Alice sang, grabbing Ember's hand. "Edward," she called, "take care of the dishes, okay?"

Edward waved a hand in acknowledgment.

Ember groaned mentally, and went with Alice, knowing she was never going to get away. This was going to be interesting.

Alice pulled her off to the garage, grabbing her keys and wallet along the way. She headed for the Volvo; Edward wouldn't mind too much if she borrowed it, anyway.

All Ember could do was go with the flow, literally. "Wait...we're taking Edwards Car?" she said, blinking. "Will he mind?"

"Nope!" Alice said brightly. "And if he does, he can take a different car," she said easily as she got into the driver's seat.

She chuckled, and let Alice do her thing. She really did have a hard time resisting her, as she was the sister Ember had never had.

Alice waited until Ember was in the car, then started the engine, and they were off to Port Angeles. She turned the radio on at some point, tuning it to something retro pop-like, and then settling back with a happy sigh. She drove just as fast as Edward, though, and the drive to Port Angeles would be cut in half.

Ember took the chance to prepare herself. She was sure that she was going to end up in something girly...and maybe she'd be able to pick something up to impress Emmett with. Most of her things were old and worn...Time for some new things.

Soon enough, they were in Port Angeles, and Alice was pulling up to one of the stores. "Let's start here!" she decided excitedly, cutting the engine and hopping out.

Ember nodded, and followed Alice's lead. Alice did know best. You couldn't argue with her fashion sense.

Alice led -- or more of, dragged -- Ember in, leading her over to the women's clothes section, and instantly started to go through things, until she'd selected whole outfits for Ember, and then shooed her off to the dressing room with them.

Ember went, knowing that it would only be worse if she fought her. She'd tried once...and Alice proceeded to force her into the clothing chosen for her. She tried on each outfit, and showed them to Alice, just so she could see.

Alice approved of a few, and the others were tossed aside, to be replaced by others for Ember to try on.

She tried them all. From jeans and shirts to tank tops and skirts. It was rather fun, really.

Alice eventually finished, and purchased everything she deemed to be something Ember should wear. Then she turned to Ember. "Is there anything specific you wanna look for?"

She thought a moment. "I...kinda need new undergarments...."

"Like bras and panties?" Alice asked bluntly, tilting her head.

She nodded, turning red. "Yeah...I've had mine for a while..."

"Sure!" Alice agreed brightly, and then grabbed Ember's hand, leading her out. "There's a Victoria's Secret down this way," she said, pointing down the street. "We can walk."

She turned redder. "A-Alice...I don't think I need fancy underwear...Just...underwear..."

Alice shrugged. "You can get 'just underwear' at Victoria's Secret, too," she said simply, grinning back at Ember.

She nodded, still feeling hesitant. "Alright...but nothing lacy. I don't have any use for anything like that."

Alice looked back at Ember with a grin. "You probably will later," she sing-songed.

She turned redder, if that was even possible, and went with her, knowing that her future held lacy matching panties and bras...and quite possibly other things she didn't want to know about.

Alice hummed to herself as she tugged Ember along, dragging her into Victoria's Secret, so they could look for 'normal' underwear, and then 'sexy' underwear.

She was fine until they got to the sexy underwear. "Alice... are you SURE I'm going to need these?" she said, looking at a particularly racy pair of underwear. "I've never seen the point in dental floss..."

"You will~ and you'll want a lot! Emmett accidentally rips a lot of panties," Alice reported lightly.

She was sure at this point she was inventing new shades of red with her face...and possibly the rest of her body as well. Was she really going to need all of this that soon...?

Alice hummed to herself as she picked up a few others pairs of lingerie for Ember, and handed them to the black-haired girl as she went off to look for more.

She held them gently in her hands, afraid of ripping the delicate material. She'd never really worn anything like this...and she figured as soon as they got home, she would have to start getting used to them.

Alice hummed to herself, and once they had built up a fair amount of panties, bras, and lingerie, she took the garments off and paid for them, and then added the bag to the others. "Anything else?" she asked Ember as they headed out.

She shook her head, her face finally clear of any embarrassment from earlier. She was bound and determined to conquer all of this, and firmly held the bags in her hand. "I think that's everything."

"Alright," Alice said lightly. They'd been there for quite a while, already. "Ready to head back, then? Or do you want to get some lunch? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine," Ember responded. "I can just eat when we get home. I'm not that hungry yet."

"Okay, then!" Alice said brightly, and then started skipping down the sidewalk, back to the Volvo.

Ember followed after her, watching the young female quietly. She was glad that she couldn't read minds, because her head was spinning right now.

Alice unlocked the Volvo when they reached it, and she hopped into the driver's seat, waiting for Ember to get in before starting the engine and driving off.

She did, and as they drove home, Ember made conversation with her. It was just random stuff, but it helped pass the time, and helped Ember get to know Alice a bit better.

Alice was quite happy to share. She liked talking, and after being given an opportunity, she was happy to indulge in it.

Ember was glad as well. She was aware that neither of them were normal, but it seemed normal for them to just talk about girl things.

Alice was quite happy to have girl-talk with Ember. It had been quite a while since she'd had the opportunity, and she was ready to indulge in it. Of course, after that, they got to the topic of boyfriends, and Alice avidly asked after Emmett.

Ember blushed. "I... really don't know what to say. We've only... Kissed," She stuttered out, hoping that would satisfy Alice. That really was all there was to it.

"Mmhmm," Alice hummed. "Wasn't what it smelled like last night," she teased, grinning at Ember.

She was practically glowing at this point. "Swear to god we didn't do anything..." She said, biting her lip. "I just... had a good dream, that's all. And as for Emmett, I don't know what he did, but I probably only had a small part in it."

"Oh, I'm sure you had a _big_ part in it," Alice said lightly, smirking faintly as she turned her eyes back to the road.

"Pfft. It's not like I meant to do anything...he's a perv...I'm a perv..." she said, smirking slightly. "All I did was kiss him"

Alice snorted. "Do you know how _good_ humans smell to us? It's like...sex for our noses," she explained with a grin. "You don't need to do much."

Ember snorted in response. "Yeah. So...arousal must be like...an orgasm, right?"

"Basically, yeah," Alice agreed with a grin. "So just know that whenever you give off that scent, all of our noses are having mini-orgasms. And we can smell each time you get aroused."

Ember nodded. "Then... I'm just going to have to take control of my dreams!" She stated, smiling brightly. "Or sleep outside... Which I'd rather not do."

Alice hummed. "Yeah, and Edward can see your dreams, by the way."

"Pfft...Poor Abbi...Wonder if he's tried reading her yet...?" she muttered out. If he had, he'd know. And was probably in denial.

"He's tried. But he actually has to try to do it," she admitted with a soft grin. "Edward is... very good at denying things."

Ember nodded. "Good. Less work for the poor girl...maybe," she said, looking out the window. "She doesn't know the secret. I've been good about keeping it."

Alice smiled softly. "We're grateful for that," she said, a bit more serious now. "We would have to leave if word got out."

She nodded. "I know that. It's also her job to figure it out…If she ever suspects anything at all," Ember said, looking over at Alice. "I didn't have to do as much, but I still had a lot to learn."

Alice hummed. "We'll teach you whatever you wanna know," she promised warmly.

She nodded. "I know. I've already learned a lot."

"Good," Alice said with a bright smile. Soon enough, they were approaching the mansion, and Alice pulled the car into one of the garages.

Ember, once the car was stopped and turned off, gathered up all of her bags. "Time to get used to new clothes," She said, holding the bags.

"Mmhmm," Alice agreed brightly as she bounced out of the car. "I'm sure some of them will take some getting used to," she teased as they headed for the house.

She blushed, but giggled. "Probably... But I'll live till then," she said, grinning.

"Yup! Not for too long, though," Alice sang as she bounced back to the house.

She giggled once more, and headed to her room to change. Some of the clothes actually looked comfy, and she wanted to try them on again.

Alice went off to return Edward's key to him, receiving a small glare from the bronze-haired vampire, and then went off to find Jasper.

Jasper felt Edward's annoyance, and couldn't help but chuckle. His Alice was stirring up trouble, no doubt about that.

Alice was quite pleased with that, humming to herself as she pounced on her lover from behind. She was in a very good mood.

He allowed her to "catch" him off guard, and smiled. "What kinds of mischief have you been up to today?" he asked, sensing her good mood.

"Buying racy underwear," Alice replied lightly, kissing Jasper's cheek.

He chuckled, and kissed hers back. "I didn't think I'd destroyed _that_ many pairs already."

"Not for me! For Ember," she giggled, playing with a strand of Jasper's hair.

"Ah. Now...why would she need them...? Is Emmett really that serious about her, or did you see someone else in her future?" he asked, running a hand through her short hair.

Alice leaned into the touch with a soft grin. "I saw them in the future. She'll be needing them," she decided easily.

He nodded. "Thank you for the warning, Alice. Should I be soundproofing our walls as well?"

"If you like," she said with a nod. "Though...the sounds will get _much_ worse in a little longer," she purred.

He tilted his head. "Care to share, or are you trying to surprise me?"

"Mm, I can't tell yet! It would ruin the surprise," she giggled.

He nodded. "Well...I think Edward will have the most problems. Maybe I should soundproof his walls."

"That would be a good idea," Alice agreed with a grin, nuzzling Jasper's neck. "But what about you? How are you doing?" she asked, a bit more serious now. She knew it must be difficult to have a human so close.

"I'm fine. She's ignorable most of the time. The thought of Emmett trying to rip my head off is enough to keep me away from her," he responded, turning to kiss her softly. He was glad she was worried about him.

Alice nodded, returning the kiss gently. "Just tell me if you get any urges, okay?" she said seriously. She trusted her lover wouldn't act on any such urges, but she wanted to make sure he didn't.

Jasper nodded. "I will, I promise," he said, pulling her close. He'd done well so far, though, he knew he was going to have to go out hunting again in a few days, just to be on the safe side.

Alice smiled and slid around to rest against his chest, smiling warmly as she kissed his cheek, quite happy to be so close to Jasper.

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. He was very content to have Alice right where she was.

Alice gave soft, quiet hums as she kissed along his jaw, nuzzling him and inhaling his scent with a happy, purr-like sigh.

He smiled. "I am glad you had fun though. You haven't had a shopping partner in a while now."

Alice hummed in agreement. "Rose was much too difficult to shop with, and Esme only likes plain clothes," she pouted.

He nodded, smiling. "So, did you get her anything that'll knock him off his feet?"

"Oooh, quite a few things!" Alice giggled.

He grinned. "I can't wait to see the expression on his face...or rather, feel it. Hopefully it makes him stop thinking for a moment or two. Then I can pick on him."

Alice laughed warmly, and playfully nipped Jasper's nose. "Play nice."

Jasper grinned. "I've been playing nice for a while now. I'm allowed to be mean occasionally, too." He kissed her nose back, and then her lips.

Alice hummed as she returned the kiss. "Yes, I suppose so," she agreed, leaning in for another kiss. "Of course...you could always rub in the fact that he's not actually getting anything other than his hand right now..." she suggested with a smirk.

He grinned. "I could, but that's really not playing fair..." he said, kissing her again. "And I don't think it'll be lasting much longer."

Alice hummed in agreement. "That's true," she sighed, pouting a little. "And I wanted to rub it in, too," she teased.

He chuckled. "Well...you can. I'll be hiding in here, not facing his wrath." He said, grinning. "Not that he'd hurt you."

"Of course he wouldn't," Alice said lightly, grinning warmly at Jasper. "I know his future~"

He chuckled. "Now you have me curious...but I'll be patient. Just tell me this; is it good?"

"Mm, very," Alice smirked. "Edward will throw a fit, of course."

"Edward would throw a fit if any other guy at the school hit on that redhead he's into, but won't admit that he's into her," he said, shaking his head. "Or if anyone other than Emmett messed with Ember. I think he's starting to see her as a little sister."

Alice hummed. "I think we all are," she decided with a warm grin.

He nodded and smiled. "She's a good kid. A little rough around the edges, but she means well."

Alice nodded. "A bit like all of us, really."

He nodded, and kissed her once more. "I'm giving her and Emmett two weeks."

"Mm, good guess," Alice said with a grin.

"Less?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I'd be surprised...And yet...No I wouldn't."

"Week and a half," she replied lightly, giggling behind her hand.

"Emmett's going to make the final move," he said, grinning. "My gut's telling me he's going to get sick of his hand really fast."

Alice hummed in agreement. "After years of sex with Rosalie, that hand is probably looking _pretty_ lonely."

Jasper laughed. "Doesn't mean he's going to love on it for very long."

"Of course not," she said with a wide smile. "Besides...he's going to find that Ember is _much_ better than Rose."

He nodded, and smiled. "I think anyone would be better than Rose...Not to speak ill of the dead...but..."

"She was a cold-hearted bitch," Alice said brightly.

He nodded, trying not to laugh. "She was." He kissed her, smiling.

"Ember's a much better sister," Alice decided, kissing Jasper again.

He nodded in response. "Much, much better," he agreed.

"She's much more fun to shop with!" Alice decided brightly.

"I wish I could have seen that," Jasper replied, smiling. "Can't wait to see what you picked."

"I would be quite unhappy if you saw a bunch of what I bought for her," she decided, wrinkling her nose at Jasper.

"Hey, only meant the stuff that the lot of us are supposed to see...the actual clothing," he said, kissing her wrinkled nose. "Not the underwear."

"Thank you," Alice said with a smile.

He smiled, and kissed her once more, persuasively. He was trying to say something without actually saying it, and he was pretty sure she'd catch on.

Alice smirked against Jasper's lips, curling her arms around his neck with a happy purr.

He smirked against hers, and listened to her purr, one of his favorite noises.

Alice let her fingers curl in Jasper's blonde hair, her arms holding firmly as she hopped up, locking her legs around Jasper's hips. She knew he was strong enough to hold her, anyway.

He chuckled, and picked her up, keeping her legs around him. His eyes searched quickly for the first flat surface they could find, and in this case, it happened to be a wall.

Alice purred when she found her back pressed up against the nearest wall, grinning at him as she kissed him again, though it was deeper, and little more fevered.

Taking that as his cue, he took his time, kissing back, and then moving on to her neck and collarbone. His hands gently explored her, as he wasn't the one to be rough with his lover.

Alice tilted her head back with a soft, approving sigh, still gently carding her fingers through his blonde hair. He was always sweet and tender -- aside from the occasional...hungry frenzy he fell into; Alice had been left with bruises those times.

Right now wasn't one of those times though, and Jasper was glad of that. He hated the loss of control that tended to accompany them. He worked his way downward, still taking his time and enjoying Alice's body, like he always did.

Alice loosened her grip on Jasper's hips to let him move more. She reached out, grabbing onto the nearest, relatively-sturdy object to keep herself up against the wall.

Her clothing was quickly shed by Jasper's nimble fingers, and he began to get her ready for the activities to come. He wanted to make sure it was comfortable for her, though he knew every spot to touch and how to touch it.

Alice was always delighted by how well Jasper knew her, by how he could _read_ her so well. His empathic abilities probably helped with that, but Alice didn't mind -- she was actually rather grateful for it.

He was glad for his abilities as well. It meant he'd know if he'd accidentally hurt her or not.

"You can go faster, Jazz," she purred, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes.

He nodded, and picked up the tempo considerably. Know that it was impossible for them to tire helped as well. And as soon as she was ready, he stood up, and undressed himself.

Alice watched appreciatively. Jasper had an _exquisite_ body, and it was Alice's favorite moment to feel it pressed up against herself. She reached out with her legs, pulling him against her once he was as naked as she. She gasped at the delightful electricity she felt from her lover's skin pressed against her own.

He grinned and kissed her passionately. He took her into his embrace and held her there for a moment before moving her, so that he could push into her. "You ready, love?" He asked, kissing her jaw line softly.

"Mm," Alice hummed. "_Quite_ ready," she purred, wiggling her hips enough to press down against Jasper.

Jasper groaned and moved into her. He quickly found a tempo, and stuck with it. It wasn't too fast, but it wasn't horribly slow either. To him, it was just right, and he hoped that it was right for her as well.

Alice was _pleased_ with it, rolling her hips into each thrust with moans of delight. Jasper would occasionally brush against her g-spot, and her hips would buck harder, her voice rising in volume.

He moaned when she vocalized something good, and tried to repeat it whenever he could. Soon he got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, and picked up the pace a little, moving his own hips in such a way that he was hitting Alice's g-spot more often, hoping to bring her over the edge at the same time.

Alice's cries grew to something close to shrieks, her hands moving from where they were curled on the supports to Jasper's hair, her fingers tightening in the blonde strands as her back arched. She found her climax mere moments later, shouting her lover's name and tightening around him significantly.

Jasper, in response, found himself crying out Alice's name after one last push into her. This was the moment he reveled in the most.... Something about holding her close just made him feel..._right_ and _alive_. He shuddered as his own climax came on, and it took all he had to keep both of them supported.

Alice panted heavily as she clung to her lover, kissing him sweetly and holding him close, still leaning against the wall. "Love you," she managed to mumble.

"Love you too," he whispered back, holding her as close as he could. Once he was sure his legs could handle it, he made his way slowly to the bed, carrying her with him.

Alice was happy to allow herself to be carried, and relaxed as she felt the comfort of their bedspread against her back.

Jasper was happy to cuddle with Alice on the bed after their little romp, and to recharge a little before probably going again. If she was up for it.

Alice _certainly_ was. When it came to sex between the two of them, they were rarely limited to doing it once. Vampires didn't often get tired, and the restricted blood flow usually allowed for erections to be obtained rather quickly when aroused.

Jasper was willing to go as many times as Alice wanted to, temporarily forgetting about the one person in the house who wasn't used to hearing anyone go at with such vigor.

Alice wasn't particularly _quiet_, of course, so Ember would certainly have no trouble hearing them, even without vampire senses. Alice did, after all, _enjoy_ sex with Jasper.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Authors Notes and Comments**

Falling: Hey! The elusive Falling Moon here! Dark Silk forgot to put notes on here, so I'm doing it. More Emmett and Ember bonding. This is also a continuation of Chapter 4.

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Ember had currently taken up residence under a pillow. Or at least, her head did. She'd know that vampires could have sex... She'd just never been around when they did. She was positive that her face was glowing, and didn't want to leave until they were good and done.

Emmett, however, went to Ember's room, knocking on her door to wait for an answer.

She groaned mentally, and answered the door. She was surprised to see Emmett there, and if it was at all possible, she turned several shades redder.

"Hey," Emmett greeted with a broad grin. "Kind of figured you wouldn't appreciate the sound system right next to your room. Do you want to go somewhere else?" he offered.

She nodded quickly, and looked for her shoes. She was very eager to get out of the house until the pair was done with their activities.

"Might wanna grab a jacket," he added. "Those two go for _hours_," he said, rolling his eyes.

She nodded, and pulled out one of the hoodies that she'd talked Alice into getting her. She didn't want all nice clothing. Things she could run in were nice too.

Emmett grinned when he saw the bags and Ember's closet. "She smothered you in clothes, didn't she?"

She nodded. "More clothing than I've ever seen in my life..." she said, kicking a bag back into the closet. "Among other things."

Emmett cocked an eyebrow. "Other things?" he repeated, curious now.

Ember grinned. "Things to be worn and not seen by the general public," She said, closing the closet door and pulling on her shoes.

Emmett couldn't help grinning broadly at that. "Alice doesn't fight fair with that future sight of hers."

She nodded. "But...I can't argue. Some of the clothing is rather cute..."

"Alice does have a great sense of fashion," he agreed easily.

She nodded, and made sure her lace's were tight enough. "I'm ready."

Emmett nodded, and started to lead the way out of the house, so they could go elsewhere.

She followed, glad to be leaving, and hoping they would be able to come back sometime soon. She was sure that it wouldn't be too late...

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" Emmett offered, looking down at her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine just wandering around for a while. Anyplace is good to me."

Emmett nodded. "Okay," he agreed, offering Ember his hand.

She took it, smiling. "Did you have somewhere in mind?" She asked, curious.

"Nah. Just out of the house. I can smell it, _and_ hear it," he explained, shaking his head.

She nodded. "I think...the sound was bad enough...for me, anyway," she said, rubbing his hand lightly with her thumb.

Emmett laughed quietly. "Yeah, they get pretty loud."

She nodded. "Hopefully they don't go too late...I have homework to finish..."

"I'd give it another hour, maybe two," he decided with a shrug.

She nodded, and tugged the hoodie over her head. "I'll definitely be needing this."

Emmett hummed, looking up at the sky. "It looks like rain," he decided.

She nodded. "But then...when is it not raining here?" she said, looking up at the sky.

"True," Emmett agreed with a broad grin.

She smiled back, and breathed in the cool air deeply. It was rather nice out, though damp. Very damp.

It was always damp, though. Emmett led her to a forested area, to find someplace with tree cover to settle for a while.

She followed, admiring him quietly as they walked. She didn't mind where there went. She was just glad to have company.

Emmett eventually found a rather dry area, and plopped down with a quiet sigh, grinning at Ember.

Ember plopped down next to him, and rested her head on his arm. "So...how long have you guys been in Forks?"

Emmett shrugged. "A while," he replied vaguely, grinning softly at Ember.

She nodded. "Do you like it here?" She was feeling curious today, though she didn't know why.

Emmett paused before answering. "It's... not the best place in the world, but it's not the worst either. It's peaceful."

She nodded, "Very peaceful. And small."

"Mmhmm," Emmett hummed in agreement.

"I kind of like it, though...I never thought I'd end up somewhere like here."

Emmett grinned softly. "Neither did I," he admitted.

She nodded. "Where would you have rather lived?"

Emmett considered that. "I'm not sure. I like cities, but it's harder for us there."

She nodded. "I didn't like cities... But small towns always got to me as well."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah," he sighed, resting his head back against the trunk of the tree he was leaning on.

She nuzzled into his arm, and sighed contently. He was comfy, despite feeling like he was made from granite.

Emmett chuckled softly, and tugged Ember into his lap, to keep Ember's pants from getting any wetter than they already were.

She grinned, and kissed him softly. "Thank you," she said, behaving herself.

Emmett grinned at her. "No problem."

She grinned back, and rested her head gently on his chest. She was careful not to wiggle, as she didn't want to cause him any discomfort.

Emmett was grateful for that, and just relaxed back, petting her hair absently.

She giggled at that. "I could get used to just this."

Emmett laughed quietly. "So could I," he agreed.

She smiled, and fell silent for a little while, dozing off once or twice, but trying to stay awake.

Emmett didn't mind, and just held her as she dozed, trying to keep her comfortable until a few hours had passed, and it seemed like it was safe to go back.

She groggily looked up after a few hours. "You think it's safe yet?"

"I'm pretty sure, unless they're going for a new record," he teased with a grin.

She chuckled, smiling as she did. "You never know...What would be the record?" she asked, stretching a little.

Emmett thought about that for a moment. "I think...eighteen hours?" he said. "Carlisle told them to stop, after a while, though."

She nodded, and giggled. "That's a long time..."

Emmett hummed. "Yeah. Vampires can go for _days_."

She nodded. "I think it's all part of the not sleeping bit.... You never run out of energy...."

Emmett nodded. "This is true," he agreed, getting to his feet. Ember stood up with him. "What's it like to…not sleep?"  
Emmett considered that for a moment. "I don't know how to describe it. It just... feels normal to me now."

She nodded. "Does it get boring?"

"All the time," Emmett replied with a grin.

She giggled. "So... How do you pass the time?"

Emmett shrugged. "Lots of different ways."

She nodded. "I don't know how I'd pass it."

"You find ways, after a while," Emmett assured her with a soft grin.

She nodded, and took his hand again.

Emmett led the way back to the mansion, and thankfully, Alice and Jasper were finished, dressed and out of their room.

Ember followed, and smiled at the pair as they entered the main room. She didn't say anything though. Just smiled. "I should get to work on my homework..."

"Want any help?" Alice offered brightly.

She nodded. "Sure...I'm still not getting some of this...so help would be nice."

Alice beamed at that, and hopped off her seat, kissing Jasper's cheek before grabbing Ember's hand and dragging her upstairs.

She went, as Jasper watched his lover drag her off. He couldn't help but smile at Alice's enthusiasm sometimes. It was amazing.

Alice was quite happy to help Ember with her work, and explained anything Ember didn't get, until they'd finished all of the homework.

There was quite a bit she didn't get, mostly from years of not going to school. But once she did get it, the material was committed to memory.

They worked until it was late, and then Alice said goodnight, so Ember could go to sleep.

And sleep she did. She liked to sleep, and once she was down, she was out for the rest of the night.


End file.
